


Partners

by Jaylynne124



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylynne124/pseuds/Jaylynne124
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta having sexy times after the defeat of Horde Prime. Not much happening here, just some good (I guess) porn without plot.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Their first kiss had been, as some Etherians would call it, magical. The feeling of this woman’s face against his cold skin filled him with such a warmth he had never felt before in his life. It had been Entrapta’s first kiss too, Hordak had initiated to her surprise. She had kissed him back with such passion and longing, wrapping him up with thick strands of her hair.

That had been then. Now, months and hundreds of kisses later, the couple had snuck off after a late night meeting in Bright Moon, where they resided while their planet was being rebuilt. Entrapta held his hand tightly, a giggle rising in her throat, as she pulled him down the hall to her room. 

He laughed to himself, stopping in front of her door, “What are you scheming?” 

She only giggled, lifting herself up with her thick spirited hair to kiss his mouth. Every time they kissed, he could feel his heart jump to his throat, especially now, since she was rubbing his neck, and his chest with light feathery touches. His entire life he had never felt such affection and gentlenessthan that of what she gave to him. Needless to say, it had an unbelievable affect on him. One strand of her hair fell behind his hip, and another brushed the inside of his thigh. He paused, pulling from her lips and shuddering for a moment.

Oh, she  _liked_ that reaction. She bit her lip, pulling on his arms once more to guide them into her bedroom. He looked to her with bewilderment as she shut the door behind them and ran to flop on the bed. She sat up motioning Hordak who stood still by the doorway to come sit next to her. He hesitantly walked to her and settled on the edge of the soft mattress. “So...I was wondering,” Entrapta pulled at a strand of her hair, “if you would be willing to try something with me.”

_Anything_ . Hordak cleared his throat, “W-what did you have in mind?” 

“Well, we  _are_ together now. We’ve kissed a lot, made out a lot, cuddled, and I  love that,” she blushed, and Hordak smirked, “but I was wondering, tonight, if maybe you’d like to try...sex?”

It was Hordak’s turn to blush, as his smile quickly turned to a serious line. Entrapta took notice and quickly stammered, “W-we don’t have to, of course, I would never want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“N-no, we...can.” 

Hordak suddenly grew frightened. Over his time stuck on this planet he had little time to spend studying sexual intercourse between Etherians. The extent of his studies had been walking in on two Horde soldiers participating in the act when they thought they were alone, and video footage of pornography that had been leaked on all servers by another Horde solider. He had only explored his own sexual organ a couple times when he was alone, masturbated, as it was called on Etheria. He found it quite strange, and he assumed it was a great deal different than sex. He had, of course, been curious, but at the time other things had occupied his mind. He knew how much Etherians cherished the intimate act of two bodies becoming one, and now that it seemed his time had come, he was unsure if he would be able to satisfy the beautiful scientist. 

“Great!” She paused a few seconds, her eyes shifting. “So, I can start...” she stood up from the bed in front of Hordak. 

“Right.” Hordak choked out nervously, as she stood above him. 

Entrapta unclipped the mask that was always attached to her head and laid it on the floor beside the bed. She pulled her gloves off next, putting them beside her mask. She kicked her shoes off quickly, then her socks, leaving her barefoot and even shorter than usual. Then, she wrapped her fingers around the bands holding her pigtails up and let them out loose, several feet of silky purple hair flowing down her back.

Hordak watched her, wide eyed, as the princess who had already been flawless in his eyes grew even more beautiful by doing something as simple as letting her hair down. “Do you like it? I usually only ever take it down before I sleep.” Entrapta said, a strand of her hair running over his leg. 

“You...look absolutely stunning.” Hordak replied, taking hold of the hair that ran across his thigh and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. 

“Hordak,” Entrapta stared at him for a moment, touching both of her now bare hands to his face. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You know that, right?” 

Hordak felt his heart swell, a light blush coming to his face. He closed his eyes and snorted, “Mm, well, can’t possibly see people very clearly through that mask of yours.” 

“I’m not wearing my mask right now, and I’m serious,” Entrapta giggled as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek, and kissed him. “Now, are you sure you want to keep going?” Entrapta whispered into his mouth. 

Hordak breathed out heavily against her lips, “Yes.”

Backing up from him, she stood back up and hooked her fingers under the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes not moving from his, she lifted it over her head, leaving her in a white bra. Her cheeks turned pink, as she ran her finger across her shoulder, untwisting a bra strap. 

Hordak had never seen her in anything but her lab clothes, which showed little of her skin. He didn’t mind her choice of clothing, but once in a while he would find himself staring at her ungloved hands, or the opening above her chest, her skin looking irresistibly smooth. 

The tan skin of her stomach looked soft, and he longed to touch her. A breath caught in his throat when she unbuttoned her trousers, and bent over pulling them down to the floor. Stepping out of them, she pushed them aside with her foot and clasped her hands together in front of her matching white panties, looking down to meet Hordak’s eager stare. 

“Can I...may I touch you?” He whispered. 

Entrapta nodded, taking a step closer to him. He reached out to take her warm hips in his hands, feeling that her skin there was in fact very soft. He leaned forward to press his mouth against her stomach, above her navel. Her scent was overwhelming, and he felt her fingers running through his hair. He kissed her again, this time lingering below her navel and she bit her lip, sighing, “Hordak,”

His ears flicked back at hearing his name spoken in such a way, and he looked up at her. 

“Let me help you with your armor.” She knelt down in front of him taking one of his boots in her hands, unlatching a clasp to pull it from his foot. 

Hordak felt strange having this beautiful half naked woman at his feet, while he simply just watched her. He stuttered, “I-I can take care of that, there’s no need for you–“

“I  _want_ to.” Entrapta looked up at him, sliding the boot off of his leg. She lay it to the side and pressed her lips to his calf muscle, and then to his knee, her hands moving softly against his ankle and thigh. His face flushed, feeling extremely vulnerable. No one had ever paid this much attention to his defective body, for the longest time he had felt ashamed of it. The way she looked up at him while she slid off his other boot, repeating kisses on his opposite leg, only made his heartbeat increase. 

She stood back up, crawling on the bed to kneel behind him. He could feel a warmth radiating from her breasts that were pressed against his back. She kissed the side of his neck sweetly, and along the edge of his ear, as he began to feel more aware of the uncomfortable hardness between his legs. His breaths were shaky and he leaned back into her lips. He pushed his thighs together, pulling down on the front of his skirt, hoping she wouldn’t notice. He felt her hands on his back expertly removing each piece and plate with care, placing them on the floor next to the bed. 

Her hair wrapped gently around his middle, and he turned his head to see Entrapta patting the mattress beside her. Carefully, he held down his skirt while crawling to the spot next to her. 

His eyes couldn’t help but stay glued to her bra covered breasts, the large globes of flesh nearly falling out of the poor excuse for a piece of clothing. When she moved her arm slightly and they pressed together, he could feel himself begin to sweat. He glanced up at her face to see her grinning.

“You can touch them if you want.”

“Oh, yes–” Hordak answered quickly. Noticing how desperate he must have just sounded, he cleared his throat. “Of course.”

Crossing his legs, he took his hands from his skirt and brought them to her breasts. Like the rest of her, they were soft. And they felt heavy, somehow. He saw a tendril of hair moving behind her back and suddenly her bra straps fell loose. 

“Here.” She reached up for her straps and he removed his hands for a second while she pulled the piece of fabric away from her body. 

If Hordak wasn’t sweating already, he definitely was now. She was more perfect than he had imagined. Her breasts were slightly lighter in color, and her dark nipples came to stiff peaks when exposed to the coolness of the room. He hesitantly brought his hands back to her chest, feeling the warm flesh under his palm. A quiet gasp arose from Entrapta’s throat as he closed two fingers around a nipple. He smiled slightly, squeezing it again harder, with a louder response. “You like this?”

“I do,” Entrapta sighed, “please...keep doing that.” 

Hordak complied, continuing to flick and squeeze her as her head tilted back in delight. He took this opportunity to bring his mouth to her neck, making her jump. He straddled her now, leaning overtop of her as she giggled. Entrapta’s hands were in Hordak’s hair and seemed to be trying to push his head downwards. Following her lead, he trailed his kisses down to her breasts, and licked over a nipple. 

“Mhm-“ Entrapta’s fingers clenched in his hair, and he took this as a sign to continue the oral stimulation, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking gently. Entrapta moaned, a sound that Hordak found aroused him greatly. He was suddenly aware again of the growing hardness that was getting more and more difficult to conceal. He pulled down on his skirt once more, trying to continue pleasuring her. Suddenly she stopped Hordak, pushing him up from her slightly. 

“Can I see it?”

“S-see what?”

“The erection you’re trying to hide.” She smiled.

Hordak blinked, his cheeks turning bright red. He no longer tried to conceal it and let go of the skirt he held tightly in his hand. He sighed, “You’ve...excited me.”

She bit her lip, reaching out her hand to touch him. “Do you mind if I–?”

Hordak shook his head, his throat suddenly dry.

Entrapta felt him through the fabric of his skirt, she could already tell he was well endowed. She ran her fingers along his length making his hips jerk. “Entrapta...p-please.”

He said please, unaware of what exactly he was pleading for. He knew he wanted more of her touch, but  how he wanted touched he wasn’t certain. Her touch was pleasurable, and made his head spin, he just wasn’t sure when or how his body would naturally react to it. Hordak was nervous to show her his most intimate parts, no one had ever seen other than himself. In the back of his head, he still felt ashamed of his body, decrepit from years of trauma and his defect, yet somehow, this woman had a way of making him feel like the most worthy being in the galaxy. She looked at him with the most alluring eyes. He took a deep breath and moved his skirt aside, exposing his member to a very intrigued Entrapta.

She stared at him, visibly gulping, as she studied the growing dark blue organ in front of her.

Her silence worried him. 

He quickly grabbed his skirt again, to pull it back over, “There’s something wrong, I knew it. We don’t have to-“

Entrapta stopped him with a strand of hair wrapping around his wrist, “No, you’re great! Hordak, you’re wonderful, it’s just... _big_ .” He studied her expression. She looked surprised, shocked. But he didn’t sense any disappointment in her eyes. In fact, she actually looked excited. 

“I’m not an expert on your species’ reproductive organs, I’m...not entirely sure what you are used to.”

“The average Etherian size is 5 inches when erect. You seem to be almost double that, and not to mention the thickness. I mean, I suppose it makes sense considering your tall stature–” she rambled on, examining him carefully.

She touched her slender fingers against him softly, and he twitched. His nails dug into the side of the mattress, a low groan escaping his throat. 

As a clone, Hordak was never taught the complexities of romance, there was no reason for it. Sexual encounters or desires were never a discussion among the many other thousands of clones who were, as far as he knew, also equipped with a similar male-esque organ. And he certainly had no idea he would be looked upon with such appeal. 

Entrapta held him loosely in her hand, looking up at him with a timid smile. “You  _can_ guide me a bit, and tell me what feels good to you, this is actually my first time...with another person that is.”

Hordak looked at her with a bit of confusion, before she replied, “I may have experimented a little with some...special bots.”

That was more than he could say for himself. He ran his hand through her purple locks, “And will you guide me as well? I...I’ve never been with anyone before either.”

“Of course.” She smiled warmly at him, the gesture causing his insides to flutter.

He leaned in quickly to capture her lips, and was pulled in by Entrapta’s hands on either side of his head. She slowly pushed him down on the bed, her warm body hovering over him. He touched her back, fingers trailing down her spine as they continued to kiss. Hordak actually felt out of breath when she pulled from his mouth to kiss his neck and chest. She worked her kisses down his stomach and swirled her tongue on him in little circles. The feeling was strange, but wildly arousing. He felt hair strands stroking dangerously near his member and suddenly he wanted her to kiss him...there?  _Was that even a normal thing?_ He was afraid to ask. 

Just as the thought ran through his head, he felt her tongue on his length and he shouted in surprise, slamming a fist back into the headboard. Entrapta immediately lifted her head, “What?! Are you okay?!” 

“You just...took me by surprise. That felt very...” He only shivered, and Entrapta inched her body back up his chest. 

Giggling, she touched the dented wood of the headboard, “We can’t be destroying the bed our first time.” 

Hordak blushed, and Entrapta continued, “I’m sorry, we should be taking things slow. I won’t do that anymore if you don’t like it.” Entrapta said genuinely, touching his shoulder. 

“No, no I  _liked_ it!” Hordak assured her, with a gentle hand in her hair. “I’m just overly sensitive... there . No one has ever touched me in this way. I’m not even very familiar with it myself.”

“Oh...well, that’s alright,” Entrapta put a hand on his cheek. “We can figure this out together, okay?”

He paused for a moment, drinking in the beautiful sight that lay before him. Hordak placed his large hand over hers, before sighing wistfully, “I adore you.”

Entrapta’s eyes widened when he spoke those words, as he leaned forward to kiss her lips, pulling her into him. Her mouth curved upwards against his, feeling his hands move from her face to her back. He stroked his thumb against a soft curve of her hip, touching over the fabric of her panties. 

Entrapta pushed her hips back teasingly, butt pressing into his hardness. He broke a kiss to moan at the sudden sensation. The sound erupting from his throat surprised him, and he covered his mouth with a hand quickly. Entrapta gave him a look before gently removing his hand, “What’s the matter?”

“I sound...ridiculous...when I do that.”

“You don’t sound ridiculous.” Entrapta touched his chest, “I like hearing the sounds you make. It’s encouraging...and sexy.”

One word Hordak never imagined to be associated with was ‘sexy’. He averted his eyes for a second, a light flush in his cheeks. “Besides,” she continued, “don’t you like hearing  me ?” She teased with a quiet sigh, rubbing a hand over his shoulder, and backing up into him once more.

Hordak growled, “You have no idea what it does to me,“ he gripped her hips tightly. 

He flipped them over, so she was laying on her back, and planted kisses down her stomach. He paused at the hemline of her panties, kissing the sewn fabric. Rotating his head, he pressed his mouth to the inside of her thighs. “Entrapta.” He almost seemed to whisper, as he held his head above her center. 

“Hordak?” Entrapta answered, looking down to meet his insecure gaze. 

“I–I need you to tell me what to do.” He didn’t meet her eyes, and Entrapta knew he was probably feeling embarrassment for being so unknowledgeable about the female body. The fact that he was going so far as to even do this with her was remarkable. 

She smiled sweetly at him, bending down quickly to kiss his head, before pulling down her white panties, and throwing them off to the side. Hordak couldn’t bring himself to look at the soft skin that was just revealed to him. 

He could feel the heat from her, rising slowly, as he stuttered, “I-I know it has something to do with this area, but I never had the chance to...explore it.”

Entrapta grinned, face burning red for the hundredth time tonight, and spread her legs apart. “You can look at me, I don’t mind.” 

Hordak stiffened, nodding, and dropped his eyes to her. Unlike himself, who had no hair around the area, she had a thick tuft of purple hair above her sex. For a second, she rubbed the small nub above her opening, before spreading herself apart with her fingers. She was pink and very wet it seemed. He watched intently as she slid her middle finger over her opening slowly, and listened to her sigh contently. 

“This is where you go,” Entrapta said, sliding a finger between her lips, disappearing into her warmth. She brought it back out, covered in wet slick, and placed the tips of her fingers at the nub again, moving them in a circle, “and this is how you bring me to orgasm.” 

Hordak swallowed, as Entrapta let out a breathy moan, clearly as a result from touching this bundle of nerves, as well as being watched in such an intimate position. Slowly, he extended his hand to her, “Show me.”

Entrapta’s eyes widened, and she grew a sultry grin, taking his fingers with her one hand. He gave her a confused stare as she guided his hand toward her mouth. She licked his three middle fingertips, before bringing them into her mouth. She sucked him, leaving behind strands of wet saliva on his long digits. He quivered at the feeling, while she brought his hand back to her center. She pressed his fingertips into her hard nub, and moved his hand in a circle. 

“Just...keep going like that.” Entrapta sighed, taking her hands from him, allowing him to move on his own. 

Hordak concentrated on the movement of his hand, feeling the heat and softness of her puffy lips. The saliva she created on his fingers made the skin sound wet at the repetitive contact. He moved slow, still alittle unsure about the exact way she wanted stimulated. She sighed again, more vocal this time, her head tilting back, chest rising. 

“Good?” He asked, trying to hide the smile that was slowly coming to his face, when he heard the pleasing sounds come from her. 

“Yes, very~,” she tilted her head back up for a second, “B-but you can go faster, and press harder.”

Hordak complied, moving his fingertips over her at a quicker pace. He noticed Entrapta’s hands curling into fists on either side of her waist, and could feel her calves closing in on both sides of his shoulders. 

“Just...alittle higher.” Entrapta whimpered. He moved his fingers ever so slightly upwards, and felt her hips jerk, a moan escaping her lips. She suddenly grabbed up a handful of blankets tightly, knuckles turning white. “Right there!” She encouraged him, “Fast! P-please.”

He certainly did enjoy the sound of her begging for the sweet release, the sound of her begging for  _him_ .

He moved his fingertips very quick, Entrapta’s grunts and groans growing louder with each passing minute. His face grew hotter, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Careful not to scratch her with his long nails, he pressed the pads of his fingers into her with nimble speed. She squirmed under him, her one leg now bent at the knee and across Hordak’s back. Her head tilted back again, her mouth agape, “Yesyesyesyes–“ she stammered quickly, her pelvis almost seeming to grind into his fingers. He didn’t stop the rapid movement of his fingers until her body tensed up tightly and she moaned loudly, her legs shuddering. 

Entrapta’s voice quivered, her muscles relaxing. She looked down between her legs to see Hordak, still looking so innocent, a slight smile on his face, while he observed the wetness left behind on his fingers. 

“Come back up here and kiss me,” Entrapta pulled at his shoulders, and he crawled up the bed to face her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him roughly, “You did  so good,” Entrapta exclaimed between heated breaths, as he groaned into her mouth, “You made me reach orgasm the first time, oh! You did so good.” 

Hordak grinned, the praise she gave filling him with pride, “I am more than happy to mph-“ Entrapta cut him off with her mouth for a second, “-to do anything to please you, my princess...” 

He could feel her hand wrapping around his hard flesh, and he gasped, leaning into her touch. It seemed to be getting more sensitive the longer it was erect. 

Entrapta kissed his collarbone, reaching for the bunched fabric of his skirt to lift it from him completely. He paused to pull it over his head and she kissed the scarred skin on his chest. She moved down his body quickly, touching him again, stroking his hardness. Her mouth hovered above him and he could feel the hotness of her breath on his member. 

He whimpered when she licked him agonizingly slow from base to tip with that hot tongue. He resisted the urge to touch himself, or her, and clutched the mattress tightly with his nails. Suddenly she brought her lips to the tip, making a very loud, embarrassing suction noise that made both of them pause and blush. However, Hordak quite liked the odd sound. Entrapta broke the silence with a giggle before going down on him once more. Saliva dripped down his length, as she now worked both her mouth and her hand on him at incredible speed. “E-Entrapta,” Hordak croaked.

“Mmm?” Entrapta looked up from her current operation to see his face contorted in a way she’d never seen before. She pulled off immediately, “What’s wrong, oh!–”

White fluid leaked from the head of his member, as his legs buckled. He moaned, this time without bothering to try and hide it. “Oh~gods,” He panted, the release feeling so good, he almost forgot he was being watched by his partner. 

Hordak flicked his eyes to her, who was currently touching the fluid that ran down the side of his length. She collected some on her finger before bringing it to her mouth. Hordak felt like he was going to pass out, seeing such an erotic scene before him. “Mmm~” the princess sucked her finger swiftly, swallowed and brought her tongue back to his hardness. 

Hordak breathed hard, trying to keep himself as calmed as possible, but  that...that  just wasn’t fair. Entrapta cleaned him up with her wet tongue, and kissed the tip softly. Hordak felt himself relax when she pulled her mouth from him, and gasped when he realized his nails were ripped through the sheets and into the mattress, bits of cotton stuffing pulled through the holes. Entrapta laughed again, “So much for not destroying the bed.”

Hordak chuckled before sitting up with the princess. He took her by the shoulders and laid her down on the mattress, sliding down her stomach, he placed his head between her legs, his mouth centimeters away from her opening. “Th-this is a thing people do, correct? I...saw it in a recording once.”

Entrapta couldn’t help but giggle, “You watch porn?”

“It was an accident!” Hordak flushed, and pushed a few strands of his hair from his forehead when he brought his mouth down to her, close, “I want to taste  you .”

Entrapta shivered, putting a hand in his hair. He stuck his tongue out against her and swiped quickly against her slit. Entrapta’s hips bucked into his mouth, and he met her with his mouth closed around her swollen clitoris. Entrapta gripped his head, while he sucked at the skin there, followed by slow licks between her folds. 

“Hordak~” 

Oh-just the way his name flowed from her lips filled him with such an urge, a feeling he had never experienced in his life. He dug deeper with his tongue, now wet with his own saliva and her essence. He went for the bundle of nerves again, knowing what it did to her the last time, and licked over it quickly. Entrapta’s back arched, her hands tangled in his hair, pushing his mouth into her farther. He pulled back for a split second to breathe and to murmur, “You are delicious.”

The three words sent her head spiraling. And she pulled his head back up.

“I can be stimulated with a finger, or two inside me,” Entrapta suggested. 

Hordak stopped to glance over his fingers, frowning at his long, sharp nails. “I...I don’t want to hurt you.” 

She breathed out, saddened for a split second, before her face lit up and a strand of hair shot out to dig in a side drawer of a dresser in the room. Entrapta held what looked like a pink tube with a rounded end, and placed it in Hordak’s hand. “Here, use this!” 

He examined the object, made of silicone, about 4.5 inches in length that curved up slightly. It had a flat, circular base that worked as a way to handle it, “What is this?”

“It’s a sex toy.” Entrapta replied, her front teeth biting down on her lip. “I made it myself to...you know.” 

Hordak grinned, holding the toy between his fingers. He could tell by her quickened voice that she wanted him to get on with it, and gently rubbed her slit with the end of the toy. She gasped suddenly, “Wait, it needs to be wet first!” 

Hordak pulled back quickly, “Oh, sorry,” he looked slowly from the toy to her, “what should...I...?” 

As she was about to reply, he took the toy into his mouth. He sucked it, wetting the toy entirely. He slid his tongue up it’s sides, using excess saliva to ensure Entrapta’s comfort. He ended at its tip, spitting on it once more before returning to her core. The entire scene had Entrapta a hot, blushing mess. 

She held her legs open again, and helped to guide Hordak’s hand with the toy. It entered easily, her center making a wet sound as the toy slid inside. Sighing wistfully, she held his wrist and moved it back and forth, the toy plunging deep then pulling back from her entrance. He began to take over the movement, observing a wet whitish fluid left behind when the toy would be pulled from her. 

Entrapta writhed, her toes curling at the sensation of the toy entering her. She was familiar with the toy, but having it controlled by someone else was an entirely different feeling. And for his first time, he happened to be very good at it! She nearly shrieked when she felt his mouth back on her hardened bud, the tip of his tongue flicking over it quickly. 

He kept a steady rhythm of entering her with the toy every half second, and honestly couldn’t even keep track of how many times he licked her. He could feel her center begin to pulse under his tongue, but refused to slow his mouth until he knew she was satisfied. 

“Ahhh~” Entrapta’s mouth fell open in a moan, chills going down her spine. She grasped at his hair and her legs wrapped around his back. “So good–“ she gasped when he sucked her before his tongue went back at it. He felt like he was finally getting the hang of it when she stopped him. 

“Hordak...” she lifted his head, and he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I want  _you_ ,” Entrapta took his wrist in her hand and helped him remove the toy from her center. 

Hordak was certainly hard. He sat up in front of her and laid his member on top of her. She sat up a bit, stroking him against her soft stomach, the end of his length just past her belly button. He was a bit concerned about her small size and he could tell she was too by the way her eyes slightly widened. Suddenly a tendril of hair went back to the same drawer where she had retrieved the toy and pulled out a bottle. 

“This will help,” she squirted a glob of the clear substance into her hand. She rubbed over his length with it and he groaned under her touch. “It’s a lubricant I use for some of my...bigger toys.”

“Hmm–you have more of them?”

“Yes.”

“I think we should try them all.” Hordak grinned, unable to even imagine what brilliant ideas and inventions she had come up with to pleasure herself.

Entrapta giggled, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” 

She capped the lubricant, tossing the bottle into the pile of clothes laying on the floor. “Okay. I’m ready.” She inhaled deeply, spreading her legs and looking up at him. “Just...go slow, okay?” 

Hordak nodded, hands trembling as he guided his member to her opening. He rubbed her slit, before pushing through her walls. The feeling of her warmth on just the tip was glorious, and he moaned shakily. He gripped one of her thighs, her tightness overwhelming him. He watched her face as he slowly entered her, eyes clenched tightly, while tiny gasps and hums left her open mouth. Hordak continued to push deeper, feeling her inner walls stretch around him. He leaned over her now, hands resting on either side of her head.

“So...tight..” he gasped, nearly all the way in. 

Entrapta opened her mouth to reply, but only whimpered.  _Was that a good cry?_ Hordak immediately paused, “Does it hurt you?”

“A little,” Entrapta muttered, “but it’s a good hurt.” She opened her eyes slightly, giving him a reassuring smile. 

He wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that, and hoped she wasn’t just enduring pain for his sake. “We can stop if you–“

“No, I want to keep going,” Entrapta insisted, “It feels...really nice.”

“You just said it hurt.”

“It feels more like a hot sensation than anything,” she replied, “and right now you’re pushed into a  _very_ good spot.” 

Hordak shifted slightly, his member pressing into her, and she gasped. His eyes widened, stopping again. “Right there, Hordak,” Entrapta moaned, “push into me  _right there_ .” 

He pulled out a little before pushing back into the same spot. “Yes~” Entrapta ensured him, and touched his face with her hand. Hordak tucked a hand under her hair, cradling her head and leaned down to kiss her, pushing into her again. 

“Mhmm~” she moaned into his mouth, “more.” Hordak pulled out farther this time, plunging back into her with a growl. And he began to pace himself, one thrust every two seconds. He couldn’t get over how wonderful she felt to him. Her wetness, her softness, her tightness, the tiny noises she was making, she was perfect, despite what she believed, she was  _perfect_ to him. 

He saw her hand trail down to her center and begin to rub her clitoris again, “I’m close, oh-I’m so close!” 

“Faster?” Hordak suggested, feeling himself reach his limit as well.

“Please!”

He increased his pace to one thrust every second, his breathing growing ragged. “Haaah~” he let out a strangled moan, burying his face in her neck and shoulder. 

“Pleasepleaseplease, ahh~ yes! Ohhooo~ Hordak! Ahh~ahh!! Stop, stop, waitwait, no! Don’t actually stop–keep goingggg~” Entrapta’s mouth kept moving until she peaked orgasm. 

What started out as a high pitch squeal turned into a shivery moan, as she reached her arms around his neck, digging her nails into him. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful sounds Hordak had ever heard. And it’s what sent him over the edge. With a guttural groan, he could feel himself releasing into her, her walls pulsating around him.

He collapsed on top of her, head resting on the soft skin of her shoulder. Entrapta ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat, and hummed. Hordak breathed hard against her neck, before leaning his head back to look at her. She smiled sweetly at him, with flushed cheeks and short breaths, “I love you.”

Hordak’s heart stopped for a moment, and he blinked to make sure he was conscious to what he had just heard her say. For the majority of his life he thought he was incapable of loving, of being loved. He was a clone. A solider. Disposable. He used to think that Horde Prime could be the only one to make him feel worthy...to ensure him that he wasn’t a failure. 

But the universe has a funny way of doing things. Instead, of all people, a former enemy, a princess, Entrapta, was the first person to make him feel worth something. The first person to make him feel loved. The first person he now realized that  _he_ loved. 

He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips deeply, stroking across her cheek with his thumb. “And I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sparks flew up from the work bench while Hordak was busily constructing something new with heated metal. He held the first completed piece close to his face, examining the likeness carefully before nodding approvingly and moving on to the next. 

It was quiet in the lab without Entrapta. He had grown so accustomed to her constant conversation that it seemed wrong to be sitting in silence. When Entrapta and Hordak had ‘moved in’ to the Brightmoon palace, they had inquired about a workspace. Queen Glimmer had been hesitant, what with their past experiments, but eventually gave in to Entrapta’s request after being promised upgraded weapons for her armory. 

The weapons could wait though. Hordak and Entrapta were just happy to be back together after the fall of Horde Prime. They spent the most of their time in the lab just talking about endless galaxies and worlds to be explored. Other time was spent with the princess alliance, while the rest of their time was spent in Entrapta’s or his own bedroom.

Hordak’s ears flicked back, and he smirked just thinking about their sexual exploration. The past few weeks had been wonderful for them. Every time they participated in the act they learned more about the other, found things they liked and didn’t like. Entrapta had been a tremendous instructor, helping him to figure out the pleasures of his own body. She granted him with so much love and acceptance that he never knew he craved so badly. He loved Entrapta, and tonight he wanted to do something to surprise her.

—————————————————————

Hordak held Entrapta’s hand in his with a slight smile on his face at the chatty dining room table. The entire princess alliance was seated around the table, everyone engaged in their own conversations. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. While their food was being served they unhooked their fingers and began to eat. Entrapta was given her portions in small bites, while his was prepared normally. Holding his fork, he kept glancing over at Entrapta to see if she would notice what he had constructed. 

She was busily talking to Scorpia across the table, paying little attention to her left side where he sat. He would be patient. It would be more exciting if she, or anyone else, wouldn’t take notice to his creation. 

The main course had been eaten and dessert was served with fizzy beverages. This was Entrapta’s favorite part of meals in the castle, full of sugar and tasty additives. Hordak had never indulged in this kind of sustenance before he met Entrapta. But he found he rather enjoyed the sweet taste, and made sure to have treats delivered to her (and himself) even back in the Horde.

He looked over at her again, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it gently. She looked over at him, mouth in mid-chew of a tiny pastry. She swallowed, “Is everything okay?”

He leaned over slowly and whispered into her ear, “I think...we should go to bed.” Okay, he was a little impatient.

“Ohh!” Entrapta bit her lip, laughing mischievously, and chugged the rest of her beverage before standing up from the table.

“Princesses!” Entrapta announced loudly, her hands on the table, “Hordak and I have to go take care of something, uhhh–“ Entrapta looked over at him quickly for an excuse.

Hordak stood with her and cleared his throat, “It is of the utmost scientific importance. Excuse us...uh, please.”

The princesses silently stared at the couple, before slowly nodding their heads. The two quickly walked out the door closing it behind them.

“Alright, that settles it. Pay up Adora.” Bow opened his hand toward her, awaiting the award of their pre-established bet. 

“Okay there’s no actual proof that,  that is why they left.” Adora crossed her arms. 

“What is? What are you guys talking about?” Frosta looked at the similarly shocked and disturbed expressions of the princesses at the table. 

“Nothing Frosta. It’s nothing. Don’t talk about this around her!” Scorpia whispered to the group, covering Frosta’s ears with her large pincers. 

“Did you see the way they just kept smiling at each other?” Perfuma giggled. “They’re definitely doing  something .”

Mermista took a sip of her drink, “There’s no way, right? I mean...isn’t he like a robot clone thing? Does he even have...you know,” she motioned to her lap, “-junk?”

Glimmer brought a hand to her forehead, “I don’t know what they get up to, but...when I visited Entrapta in her room the other day there was a divot in the headboard of her bed. Also she had to have her mattress replaced because it had been tore, in what she  said was an experiment, but-“

“ _ The best kind _ _of experiment._ ” Seahawk wiggled his eyebrows and Mermista shoved him off of his chair, “Gross.”

—————————————————————

“So, your room or mine?” Entrapta asked, clinging herself to his arm as they walked down the hall. 

“Mine. It’s closer.” Hordak answered breathlessly.

“Oh, wow. You’re really in the mood tonight, aren’t you?” Entrapta gigged.

“It’s not only that,” Hordak laughed, and turned towards her in front of his door, “I want to show you something. It’s a surprise...for you.”

“Oooo!” Entrapta squeezed his upper arm, “Show me!”

Hordak opened the door, and she jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her bottom, stumbling into the room when she kissed his mouth, her hair wrapping around his legs. He kicked the door closed behind him and fell atop the bed, holding himself and his weighted armor up so she wouldn’t get crushed. 

He wasted no time in getting down to business. He tucked a finger in the fabric around her neck and pulled it down to suck and lick the skin there. Entrapta’s head fell to the side and she inhaled sharply. He kissed her ear, teeth grazing her earlobe, and she shivered. She felt a hand move down her thigh and around her center. He could feel the warmth coming from under her overalls and pressed his palm there, Entrapta opening her legs slightly with a soft moan. She started pulling her shirt up, her eagerness getting him excited. He helped pull the tight fabric off and lifted her upper body to his mouth. He kissed her cleavage, and moved his mouth down her belly. Entrapta pressed a spot under the shoulder plate of his armor, making it come loose. 

He paused, looking up at her, “There’s no reason for me to take my armor off for  _this_ .”

Entrapta took the plate from him anyway, “I like seeing you out of it.” She sat up slightly, removing more of the pieces. “I love looking at your body.”

Hordak looked at her strangely, “You do?”

“Mhmm. All of your scarring, and your ports,” she removed the last piece, then tugged away the fabric of his skirt, “All of you is interesting and beautiful.” 

Hordak blushed for a moment, ready to return the thoughtful sentiment when she quickly interrupted, ”And you have a cute butt.”

“What?!” He sputtered, the comment making him turn red even more than before.

“It’s true!” Entrapta laughed, reaching down to pat his backside, and he grunted. 

“Hmm...” Hordak replied, “you’re forgetting about my surprise, princess!” 

“Just tell me!” 

“Did you notice anything different about me tonight?”

Entrapta pushed him up slightly, looking him over closely, “No...nothing different, why?”

“That’s good.” Hordak replied, sitting up and placing his left pointer and thumb over his right pointer finger. She heard a small click and he removed the long claw from his finger. Underneath was his actual nail, filed down short with no sharp edges. Entrapta stared at his hands with a bit of confusion, when he repeated the process with his middle finger.

“You said you can be stimulated by fingers, yes?” Hordak asked, displaying his two fingers. 

Entrapta blinked, a smile slowly coming to her face. “You made removable claws...so you could finger me?”

“I.....yes.” Hordak paused ,  suddenly thinking it was a dumb idea .  “I didn’t want you to get injured, so I cut them down. I thought maybe–“

“I love it!” Entrapta exclaimed, sitting up to kiss his mouth. She quickly laid back down and wiggled out of her pants. “Let’s try this!”

Hordak let out a laugh, and laid down between her legs. He hummed as he kissed her stomach softly, putting his arms underneath her legs, gripping her thighs apart. He swiped his tongue against the thin fabric of her panties, the addictive taste of her wetness seeping through. Entrapta sighed gleefully when he pressed his moving mouth into her harder as if he were trying to eat his way through. He licked along her thigh, his tongue slipping just inside the edge of her panties, against a lip. She shuddered, the heat from his mouth overbearing, as he moved to her other side and did the same. 

His fingers soon came back around her thighs and wrapped around the band of her underwear, pulling them down her legs. The sight of her, nude and legs apart, never failed to make his stomach flip flop. He met her opening with his wet tongue, sliding up to her clitoris and flicking it skillfully. Entrapta ran a hand through his blue hair, letting out a shuddering moan. He continued to move his tongue up and down her slit, then to curl around her bud, and he felt her open up more to him. He kissed her, sucking the supple skin, before bringing one of his trimmed fingers to his mouth. He covered it in saliva, and rubbed the tip against her opening. Her lips were so soft and when he pushed past, her hot, wet warmth surrounded his finger, the sensation so arousing, he actually whimpered.

“Mmm~” Entrapta moaned when he pressed his long digit in past the knuckle. He moved out slightly, then pushed back in, the wetness inside her only seeming to increase. The skin of her entrance made a squishing noise as his finger continued to enter her repeatedly. 

“You are so soft,” Hordak growled, his mouth going back to her swelled clit and kissing her there, “so soft, and sweet.” 

Entrapta let out a combination of a giggle and moan as he gave her the flirtatious admiration, followed by his tongue lapping at her bundle of nerves once more. His finger moved so easily, in and out of her dripping core with a steady rhythm now. 

“More–“ he heard Entrapta whisper sharply, “please–your other finger.”

Hordak lifted his head, pulling his finger from her. She sighed, watching as he brought both digits to his mouth. He sucked her essence left behind on his finger and hummed. He brought his fingers to her center and pushed inside, slowly. He felt her velvety walls clench around him, and she let out a pleasurable cry. Hordak’s fingers curled inside her, and Entrapta felt her pelvis lift from the bed. She gripped the sheets and he went down on her once more, deep groans rumbling from his throat. He moved his fingers deep, as far as they would go, and licked at her clit furiously, head moving quickly from side to side.

The movement of his fingers inside of her, stretching her, made Entrapta’s heart flutter in her chest, the familiar feeling of approaching orgasm welling up in her stomach. She squealed, her head tilting back, the muscles in her legs and her entrance clamping. “Ahahh!!” 

Hordak’s fingers were squeezed tightly within her walls and he slowed his pumping. He felt the pulses of her orgasm and watched in awe of her arousing reaction as her hips rolled against his mouth. 

“Ohh,” She sighed, “oh–that was so good.” She let her head fall back into the pillows, her breaths slowing down, “Removable claw experiment,  _definitely_ a success.” 

Hordak gently removed his fingers from her, grinning up at the princess who had clearly enjoyed herself. He crawled up to the pillows and laid next to Entrapta, pulling the covers up over them both. She turned her head, kissing his mouth. He kissed back, and her kiss grew seemingly more passionate. She touched his chest softly, then moved her hand downward. Hordak broke their kiss, and stopped her hand from going down any farther.

“Entrapta, tonight is for  _you_ .”

“I’m not going to just let you go to sleep without coming, Hordak.” Entrapta grinned.

Her bluntness, and choice of vocabulary, took him aback. “I...”, He could not argue with that.

Entrapta pushed the sheet back so she could see his length, hard and pulsing.

“I don’t think it’ll take long.” Entrapta gave him another smirk, her hand finding it’s way back to his stomach. 

Hordak sounded insulted and scoffed, a blush coming to his cheeks, “It is not my fault that you are so...encouraging.”

Entrapta giggled, propping herself up on her side with an elbow, one hand wrapping around his hardness, the other resting on his chest. Her eyes stayed focused on his, as she stroked him slowly. 

—————————————————————

Entrapta and Hordak woke in each other’s arms, the morning sunlight shining through thesheer curtains. 

“Ugh, we really need to request thicker curtains.” Entrapta groaned, shielding their faces with a blanket from the bright intrusion. 

Hordak smiled, kissing her cheek, before rising up from the bed. “We overslept. We’ve been doing that more often. You’re a bad influence.”

“Oh please, you love it.” She giggled, getting up from the bed too, “But you’re right, Brightmoon life is making us lazy. We need to get back in the lab today!”

The two bathed and dressed before leaving Hordak’s room. Entrapta’s babbling completely distracted them from noticing Netossa and Spinerella walking towards them. When the two couples got closer Entrapta stopped mid sentence to greet them, “oh-!Good morning ladies!” 

Spinerella and Netossa smiled to acknowledge the odd couple, as Hordak held up an awkward hand in greeting. Spinerella’s eye’s widened when she caught something as they walked past. She nearly choked when she saw Hordak’s very apparent pointer and middle claw filed down. She stopped walking and gripped Netossa’s arm. 

“What is it, hun?” Netossa stopped walking too.

“Did...did you see?” Spinerella whispered, looking back at the two scientists walking away, who were once again engaged in conversation. 

“See what?”

Spinerella flushed, almost unable to hide the embarrassment (humor, disgust?), as she began to tell her wife what she had just witnessed. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say,” Spinerella covered her mouth with a hand, muffling laughter, “Bow won the bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly chapter, but it’s what they need! Plz leave comments, thank you for all of the kind words about chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in March and never posted it. Hope you’re all staying safe, and that you enjoy this chapter!

Hordak stepped out of the hot shower, drying his hair with a fluffy white towel. He had to dry and comb it over immediately, or it would stand up in such a way that Entrapta called, “bed head”. He took the towel and carefully dried around each port. Bathing had become increasingly easier after Entrapta created individual covers for each port so less water would get inside.

He walked out of the bathroom after putting on his tunic and spotted something on his bed. It appeared to be a clothing item of some sort with a note taped to the top. He took the piece of paper, reading it curiously,

Hordak–

Put this on and wait in bed for a surprise at 9:30 :D 

~Love Entrapta

He was a bit unsure of what he was looking at. He held up the thin garment with a repulsed look, unwilling to put it on his body. It appeared to be some kind of undergarment made with black floral lace material, and a leather pouch at the crotch area that could be unclasped with a metal clip at the top.

Glancing at the clock in the room, he saw that it was a few minutes past 9:00. He sighed, looking upon the ghastly lingerie once more before slipping it on under his skirt. It stopped just at his mid thigh, the measurements perfect, and the garment pleasantly comfortable. He adjusted the leather at his crotch and turned around in the mirror to see his entire backside exposed in the nearly see-through material. He let out an audible whine, and for a moment, contemplated on why Entrapta got such a thrill in seeing him in such a revealing state. Especially with his body not being in the best of condition. Of course, he imagined if it was anything like the way he felt when he saw her, then it was understandable. He pulled his tunic back over, the bottom of the shorts still visible through the slits in the sides of the skirt. 

While he waited for her on the bed in the final minutes before 9:30, his eyes moved back and forth from the clock to the datapad he scrolled mindlessly on. He looked through his photo/video footage that used to contain mostly visual data and specimen research, but recently it had more Entrapta. She would often record on his own device, and sometimes sneak in a silly picture of herself that he would find later. He looked at them now, chuckling to himself, before a quiet knock on the door interrupted him.

“Come in.” Hordak put down the pad.

Entrapta waltzed in with a huge grin on her face, shutting the door behind her. She stood by the side of the bed leaning down to him.

“Did you find my present?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like it?”

“...I fail to see what the point of it is.”

“Because I knew you’d look good in it!” Entrapta stated matter-of-factly. 

“I look silly.” Hordak crossed his arms.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Entrapta sat on the edge of the bed, “Undress for me.”

Hordak blinked, still for a moment, before she motioned for him to stand with a sly grin. He got up, his back towards her, and removed the tunic from his body. He held the fabric in his arms for a moment, his face flushed, feeling the immediate coolness of the room and didn’t want to turn around. 

From behind, he heard her moving around, and get up from the bed. He felt Entrapta’s warm hands on either side of his waist, and she kissed his back. A strand of hair grazed his backside and he felt her lifting herself up to his face. Her bare arms snaked around his neck and shoulders, hands touching his chest, her bosom pressed into the back of his neck. “As predicted, your butt looks perfect.” She whispered close to his ear with a giggle, and he couldn’t help but let out a small snort, “You are ridiculous,” he put his hands over her arms still wrapped around him, “Where did you acquire this?” 

“I made it,” He had heard her mention a few times about designing her own clothes for easy and comfortable movability purposes, “and you’d see that I made mine too, if you’d actually turn around and look.”

Hordak didn’t need more convincing after that. Her lingerie matched his in a sense. Her “top”, if you could call it that, consisted of three thick straps of leather. Two straps went over her shoulders and covered her nipples, while one connected with them and wrapped around her midsection. She had a pair of black panties that she wore with thigh high floral lace stockings. 

“You look  _infinitely_ better than I do.” Hordak swallowed. 

“Up for debate,” Entrapta replied, reaching her long hair under his bed to pull out a box. 

“What is  _that_ now?” Hordak asked, crossing his arms and looking down curiously. 

“Your surprise,” she lifted off the lid and pulled out another strap, a piece of first one’s tech embedded in the leather, “it goes around your neck, and plugs into the port at the top of your back.”

Hordak uncrossed his arms.  _She had made him something else from first ones tech?_

“I know you sometimes feel weak during, and after we have sex, even though you don’t say anything.” He looked to her, trying to figure out how she knew, “Not that it hasn’t been satisfying! Because it has been  _more_ than that.” She touched his arm reassuringly, “But this should give you more strength, and I won’t wear you out as quickly.”

“You do a good job of that.” Hordak let out a soft laugh, but couldn’t get over how much he loved Entrapta in that moment. 

Many days, he would wake up thinking his current life was a dream, and that at any moment he would find himself back in Prime’s ship, mind erased, Entrapta forgotten. Seeing her like this, feeling her touch him and love him, helped to mend his broken mind and give him constant assurance that this beautiful, perfect life was, in fact, real. 

She lifted herself up, putting the black strap around his neck, connecting it to the port. He could almost feel instantaneous relief and strength run through his body. He flexed an arm, as she leaned back to take a look. 

He glanced at Entrapta, her eyes glittering with excitement, and smiled, “Thank you. I...know I’m not the best at verbally conveying gratitude, but I want you to know I’m thankful. You’ve done so many kind things for me. I am not worthy–“

Entrapta cut him off, shushing him with her hair. “You are  _not_ worthless,” She stroked his cheek with her hair, “You mean the world to me, Hordak. I never thought I would find a person who understands me and loves me like you do.”

“It  _should_ be impossible.” Hordak leaned down on a knee, and took her hands in his, “Clones aren’t supposed to feel this way. They aren’t supposed to feel  _anything_ but adoration for Prime. If I’m being honest with you, every kiss we share feels illegal.” He chuckled a bit at the last part.

“Well I always  _was_ a rule breaker.” Entrapta replied wittily, bringing her arms up to wrap tightly around his neck. She pressed her cheek to his and whispered, “Even if it takes a lifetime, I’ll prove to you that you are worthy of love.”

He could feel prickling tears in his crimson colored eyes and put his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her face. “Thank you.” 

She giggled when he buried his face in her neck, “You smell so good,” he inhaled again, “what is that?”

“You like it?” She rubbed his earlobe gently, “I’ve been paying attention to the scents you like as well as combining the chemical properties of some common aphrodisiacs to make a perfume.”

“A perfume?” Hordak brought his head back, to see Entrapta biting her lip.

“Yeah, I’ve been smelling it for a while now, so I’m...pretty worked up at the moment, heh,” Entrapta flushed, her thighs noticeably rubbing together. 

“Is that so?” Hordak smirked, hooking his arms under her thighs to carry her to the wall next to the bed. He knelt down in front of her, her back against the wall, and touched over her parted legs softly. He leaned his head in to kiss the inside of her thigh, and smiled when he could feel her quiver. “Then I think it’s time I test out the strength of my new tech.”

He pulled aside her panties with a claw, before delving his mouth into her center. He could feel her muscles immediately clenching around him, and he grabbed her backside, squeezing with a cautious hand. Entrapta giggled and squealed, her head tilting back as she threw a leg over his shoulder to give him better access. He licked at her clitoris desperately, his mouth and chin growing wet with her essence. 

He loved this. He loved being the source of her pleasure, down on his knees for her. He loved the sighs and light laughs he drew from her when he hit the right spots. He loved the way her hands moved erratically and when they settled in his hair, pulling him even further into her. 

Hordak tugged her panties down, throwing Entrapta’s other leg over his shoulder and lifted her up from the floor. Entrapta held onto Hordak’s shoulder with one hand, the other steadying herself against the wall he had her pressed into. She moaned loudly, the weight of her body being pushed completely into his moving tongue, “Ahh~!” 

Her usually animated tendrils of hair now lay limp as Hordak held her up entirely, his mouth full of her sex. Her toes curled, and her back arched against the wall, her center moving into his mouth as she came breathlessly. She pulsated against his mouth that was still moving, and her lips moved in a desperate manner to tell him to slow down, that it was too much, too fast, but no sound could escape them. Entrapta’s hair wrapped around Hordak, a strand pulling back at his head, so he would stop his movement. She finally exhaled, her legs unable to stop their shaking, the orgasm still coursing through her body. 

He promptly brought her back down and held her in his arms, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” 

Entrapta left out a short winded laugh, putting a hand on his face, “Okay.  _That_ was a lot,” she lifted herself out of his arms with her hair and brought herself down to his waist, “but I’m not finished yet.”

She got on her knees, a hand rubbing over the crotch area of his underwear, that now poked out from his body. He groaned as she fiddled with the metal clasp to free his member from the leather prison. She looked up at him amusingly, “Just until I get the feeling back in my legs.”

He mouthed another apology, and she wrapped her hand around him. Slowly she licked the tip, before putting it between her lips. Hordak moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking forward as he put his hands on the wall in front of him. She had never done this to him before while he was standing, and despite his new strength-enhanced tech, it made his knees buckle. Entrapta put her hands on the front of his thick thighs, trailing her short fingernails over him softly. She could never fit all of him in her mouth, she knew and he knew, but when he felt the tip of his length hit the back of her throat, he whimpered, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. He went to grab her hair, when multiple strands wrapped around his wrists, tying them together to rest above her on the wall again. Looking down at her, she gave him a devilish smile, her mouth pulling away for a second. She stroked her hand over him, and licked the tip once more, leaving an excess of saliva.

She loosened the grip on his wrists and moved his hands to her hips. She lifted herself up with her hair, putting her legs around his waist, and pulled them tight against the wall. “Fuck me like this.”

Hordak’s face turned red, mostly due to their current position but also from her swearing. He had never heard her speak like that, aside from the time when she tripped over a table leg in the lab on accident, but she had apologized for that! This was a different situation entirely, yet he found he quite liked the way it sounded coming from her in this state. Her face was flushed, lips puffy, wet and parted, hair disheveled, and her outfit...

Hordak pulled the straps that were scarcely covering her breasts from her shoulders and pressed his face to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked feverishly, his tongue moving quickly over the rigid flesh. He pulled from her with a low hum before moving to the other breast. She moaned, hands and nails moving over his shoulders. He took his member in one hand, and guided it to her center. She moved against it, desperate for the union, and he pushed into her. His mouth came off of her breast and he shook, feeling her surround him. Entrapta shrieked when he pushed his first few inches into her quickly. 

“Are you oka–“ Hordak choked.

“More~” Entrapta pleaded. 

Her body felt like fire. He plunged himself into her, gasping when she pulled him closer with her legs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as he pulled out and then pushed into her again. He gripped her thighs harder, finding an increasing steady pace that made throaty moans escape her lips. It never ceased to amaze him, how wet and unexplainably hot her center felt every time. 

He felt her one arm slide between them to move her fingers over her clitoris. She gasped in time with his movements, her hair wrapping around their bodies tightly. “That’s so go~od! Feels–ah! So good!” She stammered, eyes fluttering upwards. 

In the dim lighting, Hordak’s narrowed eyes, the biting of his lower lip, and his flushed expression began sending her into her second orgasm. Her backside hit the wall with every thrust, the sudden sound alarming Hordak a bit too late that he probably shouldn’t be slamming her into what was most-likely a shared wall. 

But he didn’t dare stop now. He increased his speed, short, quivering moans pouring from his throat. He could feel his body tense up as he released inside her, the hot fluid rolling down his member when he pulled from her. He was able to grab a tissue from the nightstand quickly, to wipe away the mess. 

“Mmm, I’d say that was a outstanding test of strength, lab partner,” Entrapta cooed, wrapping her arms around Hordak’s neck and kissing him passionately, “I’m going to go clean up, I’ll be back to bed in a minute.”

She headed to the shower to get a quick rinse, her hair thrown up into a colossal messy bun. When she returned in a bathrobe, she saw Hordak standing at the wall, his hands on a painting.

“What are you–“

“We made the pictures crooked.” He positioned a frame ever so slightly, stepping back to inspect. 

Entrapta giggled, tugging on his arm to come to bed. She removed her robe and curled up on the mattress. He followed, pulling the sheets over them, stopping, mid pull when he noticed her staring at him. 

“What?”

“You’re still wearing them.” She grinned, eyeing his floral shorts.

“...I am.”

“I think you actually  _like_ them.”

“They are...quite comfortable.”

“ _And_ you look cute.”

“ No .”

“You  _do_ .”

“There is nothing about me that is...cute.”

“I have 247 voice recording logs of “Reasons I Find Hordak Cute” that I could pull up right now and we could discuss this all night. I also have charts.” Entrapta smiled, holding up a datapad with a strand of her hair. 

He sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way he was winning this argument. He curled up beside her, pulling her against his chest.

“See? Very _c_ _ute_ .” Entrapta whispered.

“If you insist, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for leaving your kind comments! It means a lot :)


End file.
